


It's Interesting

by posey11



Series: Tattoo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott shows off his tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Interesting

"What do you think?" Scott asked after taking his red hoodie off, showing off his new tattoo.

Isaac tilted his head, "It's interesting."

"Just interesting?" He replied, slightly disappointed.

"Well..." Isaac trailed off and reached out. His cold fingertips softly touching Scott's marked flesh, bringing his body closer to Scott's. "I guess I could get used to it."

"Yeah, maybe." Was all Scott said before kissing him gently. His hand coming up and resting on Isaac's right shoulder. Scott pushed him down on his bed and began kissing him harder.

Isaac raked his fingernails over Scott's tattoo. He chuckled into the kiss and Isaac pulled off Scott's white tank top. Scott quickly did the same for Isaac.

He began grinding his hips against Isaac. That warm feeling rushed towards both their groins when suddenly Scott broke the kiss.

He laughed. "Mom's home," followed by the unmistakeable sound of her car pulling up into their driveway.

Isaac sat up, licking and wiping away at his lips, "Yeah, yeah," he cleared his throat, "I could _definitely_ get used to it."


End file.
